


The imaginary boyfriend

by crazy640



Series: Celebrity AU [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, beauty is subjective, marti studente, niccolo modello
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: Martino ha una relazione con Niccolò Fares, uno dei modelli più richiesti e conosciuti al momento.Ma è veramente così? Allora perchè non ci sono foto dei due ragazzi sul profilo IG di Niccolò o su quello di Martino? Perchè non c'è nessuna notizia al riguardo sui social?Possibile, si chiedono gli amici di Martino, che il ragazzo si sia inventato tutto?
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Celebrity AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	The imaginary boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! ☺  
> So che dovrei lavorare al 2 capitolo di "Ora è già tardi, ma è presto se tu te ne vai" ma non sono riuscita a resistere alla tentazione di questo plot bunny.  
> Ho avuto l'idea dopo aver visto il video "Building Dreams" di Emporio Armani per presentare la collezione Spring/Summer in cui c'era anche il nostro Rocco.  
> Da lì è partita la scintilla nella mia mente e non ho potuto resistere, anche se come al solito la mia idea originaria (max 5000 parole e una storia easy) è stata velocemente scalzata da tante idee che si aggiungevano in rapida successione.  
> Quindi ancora una volta, vi chiedo scusa per la lunghezza della storia 😅  
> C'è una scena( capirete subito quale) ispirata all' OG e a "Schitt's Creek".
> 
> Le canzoni utilizzate in questa FF sono:  
> 1) "Bad romance" by Lady Gaga  
> 2) "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran  
> 3) "Domino" by Jessie J  
> 4) "The best" by Tina Turner  
> 5) "Meravigliosa creatura" by Gianna Nannini  
> 6) "Noi" by Carl Brave  
> 7) "Profumo" by Gianna Nannini  
> 8) "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction  
> 9) "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé & Jay-Z (Soltanto menzionata)
> 
> Per quanto riguarda "What makes you beautiful" devo ringraziare un mio amico per avermi dato il suo parere al riguardo.  
> Grazie Gian Marco ❤
> 
> Enjoy & let me know what you think! ❤❤

Quando Filippo gli aveva proposto il lavoro, Martino gli aveva dato del folle.

Un mese a Milano.

Credeva veramente che sarebbe riuscito a resistere un intero mese in una delle città che amava di meno al mondo?

Martino, romano fino al midollo, non avrebbe mai lasciato la propria città per trasferirsi un mese intero, soprattutto durante l’estate, per andare a morire di caldo a Milano quando avrebbe potuto passare il tempo con i propri amici.

_“Filo ma non lo sai che la cosa più bella di Milano è il treno di ritorno per Roma?”_

_“Cazzo Marti certe volte sei veramente small minded”_

Ma come succedeva troppo spesso, Filippo era riuscito a convincerlo.

Soprattutto perché aveva trovato gli argomenti giusti: duemila euro per un mese di lavoro, oltre naturalmente a vitto e alloggio; certo, avrebbe dovuto dividere l’alloggio con Filippo, ma in fondo quello era il male minore.

Duemila euro per fare da assistente a Filippo, ovvero passare i giusti obiettivi fotografici o qualsiasi altra cosa il ragazzo gli avesse chiesto, che a sua volta avrebbe fatto da assistente al regista di un cortometraggio per presentare la campagna Primavera/Estate di “Emporio Armani” alla Fashion Week milanese.

_Soltanto un pazzo avrebbe rifiutato…_

Così, Martino aveva messo da parte le sue titubanze ed i suoi preconcetti su Milano, aveva salutato i propri amici ed era partito con Filippo.

La convivenza all’inizio non era stata facile: Filo aveva un concetto particolare della pulizia, che si applicava maniacalmente a tutte le stanze della casa tranne alla sua dove il caos regnava sovrano; inoltre, fin dalla prima settimana avevano istituito un codice che avrebbe impedito il verificarsi di situazioni imbarazzanti se, o meglio quando, Filippo avesse portato a casa le proprie conquiste dopo una serata in giro per locali.

Ma presto Martino aveva iniziato ad ambientarsi a Milano: si era perso soltanto una volta sulla metropolitana (ma in fondo non era totalmente colpa sua se per tutta la vita era stato abituato a due sole linee della metro!), e ben presto aveva trovato il proprio bar preferito dove far colazione la mattina e il migliore ristorante giapponese vicino al loro appartamento.

E poi aveva conosciuto lui…Niccolò.

Uno dei modelli di punta della campagna pubblicitaria, romano come lui, ma ormai talmente abituato alle trasferte milanesi da conoscere la città bene quanto Roma.

Se doveva essere totalmente onesto con sé stesso, Martino doveva ammettere che la prima cosa che lo aveva colpito di Niccolò erano stati i suoi folti capelli neri: quando lo aveva visto sul set per la prima volta, il ragazzo era seduto sulla sedia del make-up artist ed i suoi capelli neri erano spettinati e sparati in tutte le direzioni.

Poi aveva visto il suo viso riflesso nel grande specchio e Martino aveva sentito il proprio respiro mozzarsi in gola: un viso affilato e un naso greco che davano risalto a due labbra piene e a due bellissimi occhi chiari.

Soltanto quando Niccolò si era alzato in piedi Martino aveva notato il suo fisico quasi perfetto: spalle larghe, un torace ampio e muscoloso, due gambe lunghe e toniche.

_Ti credo che fa il modello…_

Filippo con la sua solita delicatezza lo aveva definito “sesso ambulante” fin dal primo momento che aveva posato gli occhi su di lui e Martino non aveva potuto far altro che dargli ragione.

Niccolò si era offerto di fargli da guida fin da subito, forse riconoscendo nei suoi occhi quella scintilla spaventata che accumunava tutti coloro che si trovavano a Milano per la prima volta e, se inizialmente Martino aveva rifiutato certo di potersela cavare da solo, si era ritrovato ad accettare la sua proposta all’inizio della seconda settimana.

Da quel momento erano diventati inseparabili…

Nei momenti liberi dal lavoro e durante i week-end, Niccolò lo portò ovunque facendogli visitare i posti più conosciuti della città ed i suoi “angoli” preferiti, gli aveva insegnato a destreggiarsi in metropolitana e sui filobus e gli aveva addirittura insegnato qualche parola in dialetto milanese per aiutarlo a confondersi con la folla nei locali.

Durante i giorni passati insieme, Martino aveva scoperto che Niccolò era uno studente universitario, iscritto alla facoltà di Psicologia a La Sapienza e che, nonostante il lavoro, era al quarto anno.

Inoltre Niccolò gli aveva raccontato della sua passione per la musica, in tutte le forme ed espressioni, e di come sapesse suonare il pianoforte e avesse iniziato a studiare la chitarra.

“Ma sono ancora una pippa…” gli aveva confessato con un sorriso enorme che metteva in mostra i denti e gli faceva venire le rughe attorno agli occhi.

Dal canto suo, Martino gli aveva raccontato dei propri studi di Biochimica e dei suoi amici, della sua passione per la Roma e per la letteratura e di come fin da bambino fosse risultato evidente che non sarebbe mai stato capace suonare alcuno strumento.

Con il passare dei giorni, Martino era diventato Marti e Niccolò era diventato Nicco se non addirittura Nì.

Quasi ogni sera, dopo il lavoro, i due ragazzi cercavano di passare del tempo insieme perché, anche se non avevano ancora parlato di quella strana sensazione, entrambi sentivano che tra loro si stava creando un legame molto forte, diverso da quello che si era instaurato con il resto della troupe.

_Un legame particolare…_

Era chiaro che ci fosse qualcosa tra loro, qualcosa che andasse oltre l’amicizia...

Anche Filippo glielo aveva fatto notare mentre erano soli durante una pausa tra le riprese durante la terza settimana.

_“Ma tra te e Niccolò c’è qualcosa?”_

_Martino aveva aggrottato la fronte prima di alzare le spalle._

_“In che senso? Siamo amici” aveva risposto._

_“Amici come? Amici amici o scopa amici?”_

_Marti aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo per poi scuotere la testa._

_“Amici, punto… Solo amici” aveva risposto leggermente seccato._

_Filippo aveva fissato per un istante il suo volto ricevendo in risposta un nuovo cenno d’assenso, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro sconsolato._

_“Peccato…”_

_Ancora una volta Marti aveva aggrottato la fronte, leggermente confuso._

_“Che vuol dire peccato?”_

_“Vuol dire che è veramente un peccato sprecare un’occasione simile. Ma del resto tu non sei mai stato bravo a cogliere i segnali…” aveva commentato Filo._

_“Ma quali segnali…Ti pare che un figo come Nicco si mette a mandare segnali a me?” aveva replicato prontamente l’altro, sentendo aumentare la frustrazione dentro di sé._

_Un’ espressione a metà tra il divertito e l’incredulo era comparsa sul volto di Filippo prima che questi si lasciasse scappare un nuovo sospiro._

_“Sei senza speranza…” aveva detto pronto ad allontanarsi per ricominciare a lavorare._

_La mano destra di Martino però, l’aveva bloccato e il ragazzo gli aveva lanciato una domanda muta fissandolo con aria interrogativa._

_Per l’ennesima volta Filippo aveva sospirato, come se fosse stanco di avere a che fare con un caso disperato come Martino, per poi fissare i suoi occhi marroni con aria seria._

_“Lo vedi quel ragazzo?” gli aveva chiesto indicandogli Niccolò impegnato in una conversazione ad una decina di metri di distanza._

_Martino si era affrettato ad annuire per evitare che Nicco si accorgesse di essere l’oggetto della loro conversazione._

_Filippo aveva riportato gli occhi sul volto dell’amico e aveva assunto un’espressione seria, o meglio semiseria._

_“Quel fregno pazzesco, ride ad ogni tua battuta, ascolta attentamente ogni tua parola neanche gli stessi rivelando qual è il senso della vita… ti segue con lo sguardo ogni volta che sei nelle vicinanze e fidati, è palese che i suoi pensieri non sono per niente puri” aveva detto Filippo abbassando leggermente la voce perché le sue parole non venissero intercettate dagli altri membri della crew nelle vicinanze. “Quindi fa un favore a te stesso, a lui e anche a me: vedi di svegliarti e fai qualcosa prima che sia troppo tardi._

_Mancano due settimane alla nostra partenza per Roma…”_

Martino aveva ascoltato in silenzio le parole di Filippo ma non aveva saputo come controbattere o cosa fare.

Era certo di non aver mai provato con Giovanni, con Luca o con Elia la stessa sensazione che provava ogni volta che era accanto a Nicco o quando era il momento di salutarsi prima di andare a dormire.

_La sensazione che sarebbe bastato un passo, una parola, un gesto in più perché quella serata si concludesse in un altro modo._

Ma era abbastanza?

In fondo Niccolò era un modello, era stupendo, e avrebbe potuto avere chiunque… Possibile che, come diceva Filippo, Niccolò fosse interessato a lui?

Alla fine, per quanto gli pesasse ammetterlo, Filippo aveva avuto ragione.

Un giorno, una settimana prima del suo ritorno a Roma, la troupe aveva dovuto interrompere le riprese per colpa di un temporale tanto improvviso quanto violento.

Mentre Filippo era tornato a casa per una veloce telefonata con Eleonora prima di uscire di nuovo per locali, Martino e Niccolò si erano messi d’accordo per cenare insieme e nonostante avessero lasciato insieme il complesso in cui stavano effettuando le riprese non erano mai arrivati al ristorante indiano che avevano scelto.

A metà strada aveva iniziato nuovamente a piovere e cercando riparo dalla pioggia battente, dopo una breve corsa, i due ragazzi si erano rifugiati in una strada secondaria sotto la tettoia di un garage.

Entrambi si erano addossati con le spalle contro la saracinesca chiusa del garage per cercare riparo, uno di fianco all’altro e osservando i propri vestiti fradici di pioggia avevano iniziato a ridere.

Ma quando l’ilarità del momento era scemata tra i due si era ricreata quell’atmosfera carica di elettricità che sembrava essere sempre presente quando erano insieme e, se un momento prima Martino era fermo accanto a Niccolò con lo sguardo fisso sul suo volto, l’attimo dopo si era ritrovato di fronte a Nicco con le dita di una mano affondate tra i capelli neri bagnati di pioggia del ragazzo, l’altra mano posata sul suo fianco destro e le labbra posate su quelle morbide di Niccolò.

Pochi istanti e le mani di Niccolò si erano posate sui fianchi di Marti attirandolo a sé, mentre le sue labbra si dischiudevano sotto quelle di Martino per approfondire l’intensità del bacio.

 _“ **Ce ne hai messo di tempo…** ”_ aveva detto Niccolò allontanandosi leggermente dalle sue labbra prima di tornare a baciarlo.

L’ultima settimana che Martino aveva passato a Milano era stata per molti versi simile alle precedenti: il ragazzo continuava ancora a fare colazione al bar prima di andare al lavoro, andava ancora tutti i giorni sul set la mattina presto e restava lì fino alle sei di sera e continuava a passare gran parte del suo tempo libero con Niccolò.

Ma per certi aspetti quella settimana fu diversa perché se prima faceva colazione nel bar sotto casa, ora andava nel baretto preferito di Niccolò ed i due facevano colazione insieme prima di andare al lavoro; prima durante le pause di lavorazione restava accanto a Filippo per essere certo che non avesse bisogno di nulla o per ascoltare il lungo racconto della sua conquista della sera precedente, mentre adesso passava le pause le insieme a Nicco.

E se prima i due ragazzi a fine giornata erano costretti a salutarsi per tornare ognuno nel proprio appartamento, durante quella settimana Martino si trasferì da Niccolò in modo che potessero passare quanto più tempo insieme prima del ritorno a casa di entrambi.

Nessuno dei due in quella settimana parlò di quello che sarebbe successo una volta tornati a Roma.

Dal canto suo Martino si era ben guardato dall’iniziare quella discussione perchè era certo che quell’esperienza si sarebbe conclusa con la fine delle riprese e la sua partenza per Roma.

Del resto, perché Niccolò avrebbe voluto restare in contatto con un tipo anonimo come lui?

Quella settimana era stata incredibile, una situazione ai confini della realtà, quindi Martino era certo che si sarebbe conclusa a Milano.

Sarebbe stato un bellissimo ricordo che probabilmente non avrebbe mai condiviso con nessuno…

Eppure aveva dovuto ricredersi.

_Quel venerdì la troupe organizzò una piccola festa in un locale per festeggiare la fine delle riprese e per salutare come si deve i modelli che sarebbero partiti il giorno dopo._

_Come ormai era consuetudine, quella sera, Martino e Niccolò era andati insieme al locale e nonostante avessero passato molto tempo insieme agli altri, ad un certo punto si erano ritrovati uno accanto all’altro poco distante dal bancone del bar._

_“A che ora parte il tuo treno domani?” gli aveva chiesto Niccolò, un braccio poggiato contro il bancone ed il corpo voltato verso Martino._

_“Alle due. Ma devo passare all’appartamento per essere sicuro che tutto sia in ordine e che Filo non dimentichi nulla. Tu invece quando parti?” aveva chiesto Marti a sua volta._

_“A mezzogiorno”_

_Martino aveva annuito, non sapendo cos’altro aggiungere. Poche ore e tutto sarebbe finito…_

_“Che programmi hai per il fine settimana?” gli aveva chiesto Nicco l’attimo dopo cogliendolo di sorpresa._

_Martino aveva aggrottato la fronte prima di lanciare uno sguardo distratto al barman che aveva sistemato una pinta poco distante dal suo braccio sinistro._

_“Non lo so ancora, ma credo che i miei amici piomberanno a casa mia per farsi raccontare tutto quello che è successo in queste settimane” aveva risposto._

_Niccolò annuì._

_“E dopo?” aveva chiesto ancora il moro._

_“Non ne ho la minima idea…Hai qualche suggerimento da darmi?” gli aveva chiesto ricambiando il suo sguardo._

_Niccolò aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Potresti venire da me…” aveva proposto Nicco con aria timida._

_Per un brevissimo istante, Martino era rimasto in silenzio incredulo._

_Aveva capito male…Non era possibile che Nicco gli avesse appena proposto di rivedersi anche a Roma._

_Ma gli bastò un’occhiata al volto leggermente imbarazzato di Niccolò per capire che il ragazzo era serio e, soprattutto, che era spaventato dalla sua risposta._

_Per questo, Martino accennò un sorriso e assunse un aria pensierosa._

_“Devo controllare l’agenda: è chiaro che sarò subissato di appuntamenti… I miei amici sicuramente non vedranno l’ora di farsi raccontare ogni minimo dettaglio di quello che è successo in questo mese, mia madre vorrà accertarsi che sono sopravvissuto all’aria di Milano e non dimentichiamoci le folle di ammiratori che mi troveranno irresistibile dopo questa trasferta milanese…” aveva detto Martino, una vena ironica nella voce._

_Se fino a pochi attimi prima il volto di Niccolò era serio ed il ragazzo aveva annuito concorde alle sue parole, non appena Martino aveva accennato ai suoi fantomatici ammiratori un sorriso divertito aveva curvato le sue labbra sottili illuminandogli gli occhi._

_“Quindi quando pensi che riuscirai a liberarti?” Niccolò aveva chiesto cercando di mantenere un’espressione seria._

_“Mhh…Che ne dici se ci vediamo dopodomani?”_

_Le sue parole avevano strappato una risata profonda a Nicco, portando il ragazzo a piegarsi leggermente sul braccio ancora posato sul bancone nascondendo così il suo volto alla vista di Martino._

_Quando i suoi occhi tornarono a fissare quelli marroni di Martino vi scorsero una scintilla divertita che portò Niccolò ad annullare la distanza tra di loro e posare un bacio sulle labbra del ragazzo, incurante della presenza dei loro colleghi nel locale._

_“Sei veramente un idiota Marti…” aveva mormorato Niccolò tirando le ciocche di capelli ramati che stringeva tra le dita._

_“Ahia! Tu tiri i capelli neanche i bambini dell’asilo ed io sarei l’idiota?” aveva chiesto Marti senza alcuna acrimonia nella voce._

_“Certo. Potevi dirmelo subito che muori dalla voglia di rivedermi anche a Roma…”_

_Martino aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aveva dato una lieve spinta all’altro._

_“Ed alimentare ancora di più il tuo ego? Non ci penso neanche! Se proprio vuoi saperlo, lo faccio per me” aveva replicato prontamente._

_“Ah sì?” Niccolò aveva chiesto inarcando un sopracciglio curioso._

_Martino aveva annuito._

_“I miei amici moriranno d’invidia quando gli dirò che sono amico di un modello famoso in tutto il mondo”_

_Niccolò aveva riso e le sue guance si erano leggermente colorate per l’imbarazzo provocato dalle parole di Martino._

_“Allora immagina quanto saranno invidiosi quando dirai loro che il tuo ragazzo è un modello…” aveva detto Niccolò cogliendolo nuovamente di sorpresa._

_Per alcuni istanti i due erano rimasti in silenzio, gli occhi marroni di Martino in quelli di Niccolò, mentre Marti cercava di assimilare le parole del moro._

**_Il tuo ragazzo…_ **

_“Eva e Silvia moriranno d’invidia…” si era ritrovato a commentare ad alta voce ancora incredulo prima che un sorriso malizioso curvasse gli angoli delle sue labbra._

**_Il suo ragazzo…_ **

_Per la prima volta sarebbe stato lui la persona che tutti avrebbero invidiato; tutto grazie a Niccolò, quel meraviglioso ragazzo di fronte a lui che sembrava ansioso di iniziare una storia con lui._

_L’attimo dopo, nonostante le sue labbra fossero distese in un enorme sorriso, Martino aveva attirato Niccolò a sé per un bacio che confermasse le parole di Nicco._

_Mentre ad occhi chiusi appoggiava la fronte contro la spalla sinistra di Nicco, Martino si ritrovò a pensare che per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo era felice._

_Veramente felice._

_E non vedeva l’ora di ritornare a Roma, di passeggiare per la città insieme a Nicco, di presentarlo ai suoi amici._

_Era sicuro che Niccolò e Giovanni sarebbero andati d’accordo e che dopo aver superato l’imbarazzo del primo incontro anche Elia e Luca avrebbero accolto Niccolò come se fosse sempre stato uno dei Contrabbandieri._

_Ma di una cosa era certo: i suoi amici non gli avrebbero dato tregua, non appena i ragazzi avessero scoperto che lavoro faceva Nicco…_

_______________________________________

Era tornato a Roma soltanto da un paio d’ore quando, proprio come aveva previsto, i Contrabbandieri si presentarono nel suo appartamento, pronti per farsi raccontare ogni minimo dettaglio del suo mese a Milano.

Fin da quando Martino era andato a vivere da solo nel suo minuscolo appartamento, i Contrabbandieri avevano trasformato il suo monolocale a “quartiere generale” piombando in casa sua ogni volta che avevano bisogno di pace e tranquillità o anche solo di un posto dove smaltire la sbornia; tante volte i ragazzi avevano passato la notte nel suo salotto distribuiti tra l’unico divano ed il pavimento in una situazione che a Martino riportava alla mente i week-end passati a Bracciano nella casa della zia di Giovanni.

Dal canto suo, Martino aveva contribuito ad avvalorare la concezione di “casa comune” che si era creata nel gruppo facendo una copia delle chiavi e dandole in custodia a Giò.

Pertanto Martino non si era sorpreso più di tanto quando, uscendo dal bagno dopo una doccia, aveva trovato Elia, Luca e Giovanni nella sua cucina impegnati a fare il caffè.

“No ma tranquilli, fate come se foste a casa vostra” li apostrofò con un sorriso ironico sulle labbra.

Al suono della sua voce, i tre ragazzi si voltarono verso di lui e quasi all’istante un sorriso apparve sul volto di Giovanni e Luca, mentre Elia si limitò a rivolgergli un cenno d’assenso con la testa.

“Grazie Marti!” disse Elia.

“Abbiamo bussato un paio di volte, ma tu non hai risposto” replicò Giovanni, da sempre il mediatore del gruppo.

Martino ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

_Erano veramente irrecuperabili…_

“Vado a vestirmi”

“Lo vuoi un caffè?” gli chiese Giò.

“Almeno quello, visto che siete venuti a svuotarmi la dispensa!” replicò Marti senza acrimonia.

“Marti non c’è niente da svuotare. Hai la dispensa vuota!” ribatté Luca.

Ancora una volta, Marti rise prima di chiudersi la porta della camera da letto alle spalle e asciugare velocemente i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano.

Soltanto quando ebbe gettato l’asciugamano umido sul letto si accorse del messaggio di Niccolò.

** Nicco **

**17.15 Nicco** : Sei arrivato a casa sano e salvo?

Marti sorrise e si affrettò a rispondere.

** Nicco **

**17.16 Marti:** Si scusa, ho dimenticato di scriverti.

Ma non vedevo l’ora di farmi una doccia. Il viaggio in treno non finiva più.

E come previsto, i miei amici mi hanno già invaso casa.

In attesa di una risposta, Marti si infilò distrattamente una t-shirt e un paio di boxer prima di sentire la vibrazione che annunciava l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.

** Nicco **

**17.18 Nicco:** Crudele.

 **17.18 Marti:** Io? Perché che ho fatto?

 **17.19 Nicco:** Non puoi dirmi che sei appena uscito dalla doccia.

E’ pura cattiveria.

Martino ridacchiò, sentendo le guance bruciare leggermente per l’imbarazzo.

Durante l’ultima settimana a Milano, mentre vivevano insieme era capitato più volte che lui e Niccolò facessero la doccia insieme al mattino nonostante la doccia non fosse grande abbastanza per entrambi.

Anche se avevano cercato di motivare la loro scelta con il bisogno di risparmiare acqua e tempo, era palese che le intenzioni di entrambi erano altre, visto che quasi ogni mattina finivano per impiegare più tempo di quanto ne avrebbero risparmiato separatamente.

** Nicco **

**17.21 Marti:** Scemo. Non sono io il modello tra noi due…

 **17.22 Nicco:** No, infatti, tu sei molto meglio. La prossima volta esigo una foto in accappatoio.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo.

** Nicco **

**17.22 Marti:** Continua a sognare Nì.

 **17.23 Nicco:** Sai benissimo che alla fine ti convincerò…

Cmq, parlando di cose serie.

Mi manchi.

Ancora una volta, Martino arrossì mentre un sorriso ebete gli distendeva le labbra, felice che nessuno potesse vedere la sua reazione alle parole di Niccolò.

Erano passate soltanto poche ore da quando, quella mattina si erano salutati con la promessa di risentirsi non appena arrivati a Roma, ma Martino ormai si era abituato alla sua quotidianità milanese che comprendeva anche Niccolò.

Anzi soprattutto Niccolò.

Ed ora doveva fare i conti ed abituarsi ad una nuova quotidianità in cui lui e Nicco non avrebbero passato tutto il tempo insieme.

** Nicco **

**17.24 Marti:** Anche tu mi manchi.

 **17.23 Nicco:** Sei sicuro di non poter passare da me stasera?

Prima che Martino potesse rispondere, la porta della sua camera da letto si aprì improvvisamente facendolo sobbalzare per lo spavento.

Fermo sulla soglia, Giò gli lanciò uno sguardo leggermente scocciato.

“Ma ancora così stai? Quanto ti ci vuole per vestirti?”

Marti sospirò seccato.

“Adesso arrivo. Due minuti e torno di là” promise.

Giò aggrottò leggermente la fronte, lo sguardo fisso sulla sua t-shirt.

“Che c’è?” chiese perplesso Marti.

“Niente. Carina questa maglietta. L’hai presa a Milano?” domandò Giovanni.

Marti lanciò un veloce sguardo alla maglietta e soltanto allora si rese conto di avere indosso una t-shirt di Niccolò.

“No…Cioè sì. Va beh, dammi due minuti e vengo di là” rispose Martino non sapendo bene come rispondere.

Giovanni annuì lentamente, un’espressione dubbiosa in volto.

“Tutto a posto Marti?”

Martino si limitò ad annuire e, finalmente, Giò uscì dalla camera da letto chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Immediatamente Marti infilò i jeans che fino a quel momento erano rimasti sul letto per poi riprendere il cellulare e trovare una serie di messaggi non letti di Niccolò.

** Nicco **

**17.25 Nicco:** Non devi sentirti obbligato.

Era soltanto un’idea.

Non voglio farti pressioni…

Se non te la senti di venire da me possiamo vederci da qualche altra parte.

Per l’ennesima volta, Marti alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere lui il paranoico tra i due?

Prima di rispondere ai messaggi, Martino si voltò verso lo specchio a figura intera sistemato poco distante dalla porta e scattò una foto della t-shirt, per poi inviarla a Niccolò.

** Nicco **

**17.29 Marti:** Sai per caso come è finita nella mia valigia?

Cmq, smettila di farti mille paranoie.

Giò è piombato in camera per capire che fine avessi fatto…

Sono più di 10 minuti che devo vestirmi.

Non so se riesco a passare stasera, ma domani vengo da te alle 9.

E se fai il bravo ti porto anche la colazione.

Dopo aver scritto l’ultimo messaggio, Martino infilò il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans ed uscì dalla camera da letto attraversando velocemente il piccolo corridoio prima di arrivare in salotto e trovare i suoi amici comodamente seduti sul divano.

“Finalmente!” lo apostrofò Elia.

Senza rispondere, Marti prese una tazzina dal tavolino traballante sistemato di fronte al divano e la riempì di caffè per poi sedersi sul pavimento di fronte ai suoi amici.

“Allora? Che mi sono perso mentre non c’ero?” domandò dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso dalla tazzina.

Aveva deciso che avrebbe lasciato parlare per primi i ragazzi, che si sarebbe fatto raccontare tutto quello che era successo in quel mese in cui era stato a Milano e soltanto quando i suoi amici avessero terminato il loro racconto avrebbe parlato loro della sua esperienza e soprattutto di Niccolò.

I Contrabbandieri non si fecero pregare: Luca parlò delle due settimane che aveva passato al Circeo con Silvia e la madre di quest’ultima, raccontando diversi aneddoti divertenti ed assurdi; Elia gli raccontò del lavoro estivo che aveva trovato come corriere, lamentandosi degli orari allucinanti ed infine Giovanni lo aggiornò sul nuovo capitolo della storia infinita tra lui ed Eva.

Durante il racconto dei suoi amici, Martino sentì vibrare il cellulare nella tasca diverse volte, ma preferì concentrare la propria attenzione sui suoi amici, consapevole che se si fosse azzardato a tirar fuori il telefono per controllare i messaggi i ragazzi avrebbero iniziato a fargli mille domande.

“Tu invece? Come è andata a Milano?” chiese finalmente Luca, sinceramente curioso.

Martino restò per alcuni secondi in silenzio, prima di alzare le spalle.

“E’ andata bene.

Appena arrivato, avrei voluto riprendere il primo treno per Roma e far finta che non fosse successo nulla.

Poi però ho iniziato a prendere il ritmo al lavoro, mi sono ambientato…ho trovato alcuni punti di riferimento, tipo il bar sotto casa, la pizzeria o il giapponese buoni ma economici…” iniziò Martino.

“Dì la verità: quante volte ti sei perso sulla metropolitana?” lo punzecchiò Elia.

Marti ridacchiò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ramati.

“Soltanto una volta. Poi ho chiesto aiuto” ammise.

“Ti ha aiutato Filippo?” domandò Luca.

Marti scosse la testa.

“Io e Filo ci vedevamo soltanto al lavoro…Era sempre in giro: mostre, locali, eventi.

Milano è la città perfetta per uno cosmopolita come lui” commentò Marti.

“Va beh, ma oltre al lavoro, ti sei divertito? Hai conosciuto qualcuno o pure a Milano sei stato il solito Martino triste e noioso?” chiese Elia.

Con un sorriso sulle labbra, Marti gli mostrò il dito medio, provocando le risate di Elia e Luca.

“Per quanto possa sembrarti assurdo, ho fatto amicizia con molti dei ragazzi che lavoravano alla campagna pubblicitaria e con i membri della troupe” ribatté Marti. “Soprattutto con uno di loro” aggiunse.

“Il padrone della t-shirt?” domandò Giovanni parlando per la prima volta.

Istintivamente, Martino sorrise, abbassando leggermente la testa per nascondersi allo sguardo degli altri.

Era assurdo come il solo pensiero di Niccolò lo portasse a sorridere come uno scemo, ma era più forte di lui: ogni volta che l’immagine di Niccolò attraversava la sua mente, le sue labbra si distendevano in un sorriso felice e le sue guance arrossivano leggermente.

Il suo sguardo si posò velocemente sulla t-shirt che aveva indosso: era una maglietta di Calvin Klein, dell’ultima collezione, dallo sfondo nero su cui si riflettevano tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno.

Lui non avrebbe mai comprato una t-shirt simile, scegliendo da sempre magliette monocromatiche e “noiose”.

Per questo Giò lo aveva guardato strano quando lo aveva visto con quella maglietta indosso.

“Si chiama Niccolò.

Ha due anni più di noi e studia Psicologia”

“Fammi capire: ti sei rimorchiato un milanese?” domandò Luca.

Marti ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

“No Lù, anche lui è di Roma.

Si trovava lì per lavorare alla campagna pubblicitaria”

“Era uno della troupe?” chiese Elia curioso.

Ancora una volta Marti scosse la testa, prendendo un respiro profondo prima di posare lo sguardo sui suoi amici.

“E’ uno dei modelli”

Immediatamente sul volto di Luca comparve un’espressione sorpresa, mentre quello di Giò si trasfigurò in una preoccupata ed infine Elia lo guardò con uno sguardo chiaramente incredulo.

“Aspe…Non ho capito” disse Luca dopo qualche istante di silenzio. “Tu hai rimorchiato un modello?”

Martino sospirò.

“Diciamo che rimorchiato è una parola grossa.

Siamo stati amici per parecchio tempo: Nicco mi ha aiutato ad ambientarmi, mi ha portato in giro per Milano facendomi vedere i posti più conosciuti e quelli meno noti…” iniziò a raccontare Martino.

“Ma non avevi detto che anche lui era di Roma?” chiese Giovanni.

Martino annuì.

“Si, ma non era la prima volta che si trovava a Milano. Per il lavoro che fa gli è capitato spesso di fermarsi lì per un paio di settimane o, come in questo caso, per un mese. Quindi conosceva la città molto bene” spiegò.

“Ok, eravate amici. Poi che è successo?” domandò Elia.

Questa volta Marti alzò le spalle.

“Che è successo…Non lo so. Io ero attratto da lui e a quanto pare per lui era lo stesso e alla fine abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci” concluse Marti in maniera sbrigativa.

I suoi amici lo conoscevano bene da sapere che Martino era una persona estremamente riservata, specialmente quando si trattava di questioni sentimentali, quindi non avrebbe iniziato improvvisamente a raccontare dettagli molto privati, spiegando come era nata la sua storia con Niccolò.

Ma apparve evidente fin da subito che i suoi amici non si fidavano molto delle sue parole.

“Ah, ma quindi hai una storia con questo tipo…Non è una cosa che è finita a Milano…” domandò Luca dando voce al pensiero degli altri due.

Martino scosse la testa.

“No, abbiamo deciso di continuare a vederci anche a Roma” rispose Marti, accennando un piccolo sorriso.

“Tu stai con un modello…” commentò Elia con un tono di voce che per Marti fu difficile identificare.

“Che palle! Non sto con un modello: sto con Niccolò.

Poi chissene frega se per pagarsi gli studi all’università fa il modello” ribatté Martino.

C’era ancora una cosa da aggiungere.

Prendendo un respiro profondo Martino voltò leggermente la testa verso Giò e aspettò che l’amico incontrasse il suo sguardo.

“Hai presente il modello con cui sta in fissa Eva?” gli disse.

Giò annuì, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate.

“E’ lui” precisò Marti.

Un’espressione incredula comparve sul volto dell’amico.

“Ma chi, Fares? Stai con Fares?” ripeté Giovanni.

Marti alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Non sto con Fares. Ho una storia con Niccolò…Sono quasi due persone completamente diverse” precisò il ragazzo.

Lo sguardo fisso su Giovanni, Martino lo vide annuire lentamente.

“E quando ce lo fai conoscere?” domandò Giò assumendo per la prima volta da quando Marti aveva fatto il suo annuncio il tono conciliante che da sempre utilizzava nelle conversazioni dei Contrabbandieri.

“Presto…spero.

Siamo in sessione d’esame e tutti e due abbiamo degli esami a breve.

Poi tra due settimane Nicco deve andare a Firenze per le sfilate del Pitti Uomo” aggiunse.

Questa volta fu Elia ad annuire, un’espressione dubbiosa in volto.

“Beh cerchiamo di trovare un paio d’ore prima che parta, no?”

“Si, ovvio. Ne parlo con Nicco e vi faccio sapere” concordò Martino.

Ci fu un nuovo istante di silenzio in cui Marti ebbe la netta sensazione che i suoi amici non sapessero cos’altro dire sull’argomento.

Ma presto quella sensazione venne spazzata via dalla proposta di Luca di ordinare qualcosa per cena prima di uscire a bere qualcosa insieme alle ragazze.

Mentre i Contrabbandieri erano impegnati a ordinare la pizza, Marti tirò fuori il cellulare e aprì la conversazione con Nicco.

** Nicco **

**17.32 Nicco:** Non ne ho la più pallida idea.

Ma non so neanche come una delle tue t-shirt sia finita nella mia valigia, quindi direi che siamo pari.

Devo preoccuparmi del fatto che il tuo amico entri nella tua stanza mentre sei mezzo nudo?

Ok, oggi ti lascio ai tuoi amici, ma sappi che domani voglio cornetti con la Nutella e cappuccino.

Martino ridacchiò e, immediatamente, sentì lo sguardo di Giovanni su di sé quindi, per evitare ulteriori domande, si avvicinò alla finestra e voltò le spalle ai Contrabbandieri.

** Nicco **

**18.15 Marti:** Non dirmi che sei geloso di Giò…

Se avessi visto quel figo del mio ragazzo capiresti che non ne hai motivo.

Cmq ho detto ai ragazzi di te.

**18.16 Nicco:** Come è andata?

**18.16 Marti:** Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Penso bene…

Però l’importante è averglielo detto.

Mi hanno chiesto quando possono conoscerti.

 **18.18 Nicco:** Devo prepararmi psicologicamente per il terzo grado?

Mi chiederanno quali sono le mie intenzioni?

**18.19 Marti:** So benissimo quali sono le tue intenzioni…

Prima che potesse aggiungere altro la sua attenzione venne richiamata da Giò che gli chiese quale pizza volesse per cena e, deciso a godersi la serata con i suoi amici, Marti infilò il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans e tornò indietro verso i Contrabbandieri.

Che la serata abbia inizio…

____________________________________

Velocemente la vita di Martino tornò alla normalità.

Come aveva promesso a Niccolò, il giorno dopo si presentò a casa del ragazzo presto, portando la colazione per entrambi e la coppia trascorse insieme tutto il giorno.

Dopo quel breve interludio, sia Niccolò sia Martino tornarono a concentrarsi sull’università, studiando per gli esami che avevano di lì ad un paio di settimane e contemporaneamente, Martino ricominciò a lavorare alla biblioteca della sua facoltà, lavoro che aveva trovato nel semestre precedente e che gli permetteva di non dipendere troppo dal punto di vista economico dai propri genitori.

Nella settimana successiva, la vita di Martino fu scandita principalmente dal lavoro e dallo studio e, nel pochissimo tempo libero Marti cercò di distribuire equamente il tempo passato con Niccolò e quello speso con i suoi amici.

La notizia della sua relazione con Nicco si era diffusa rapidamente tra il loro gruppo di amici e le ragazze, in particolare Eva e Silvia, lo tempestarono di domande, decise a conoscere ogni minimo dettaglio della sua storia con Niccolò.

Nonostante la sua ritrosia a parlare di fatti privati, Martino raccontò alle ragazze una versione leggermente più lunga di ciò che aveva già detto ai Contrabbandieri, aggiungendo alcuni piccoli dettagli quando venne pressato da Silvia ed Eva.

_“Si, ma cosa hai pensato la prima volta che lo hai visto? Io al posto tuo non sarei stata capace di spicciare parola”_

_“Quando avete deciso di stare insieme? Immagino sia stato tu a proporglielo…”_

_“Siete mai andati in giro per locali insieme a Milano? Ti prego dimmi che ti ha portato in qualche locale figo e ti ha fatto entrare nell’area vip!”_

Ogni volta Marti cercò di rispondere a quelle domande senza esporsi troppo, desideroso di proteggere la propria intimità e quella di Niccolò e, puntualmente ogni conversazione si concludeva sempre con la stessa domanda.

_“Quando ce lo fai conoscere?”_

Quella era l’unica domanda per cui Marti non aveva una risposta.

Era consapevole che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto presentare Niccolò ai suoi amici, visto anche quanto stavano diventando insistenti sia i Contrabbandieri sia le ragazze e quanto quella domanda gli venisse posta sempre più di frequente, ma per il momento Martino non aveva alcuna fretta.

Per il momento voleva godersi quei preziosi momenti con Niccolò senza che nessuno si intromettesse tra loro.

Parte di quella decisione era dovuta al fatto che voleva realmente passare quanto più tempo da solo con Niccolò prima che il ragazzo partisse per Firenze ma, se doveva essere totalmente onesto con sé stesso, Martino doveva ammettere che era anche leggermente spaventato da cosa sarebbe successo dopo l’incontro tra Nicco ed i suoi amici.

**_Cosa avrebbe fatto se dopo aver incontrato i suoi amici, Nicco si fosse finalmente reso conto di quanto Martino fosse banale e noioso nella vita di tutti i giorni?_ **

**_Come avrebbe reagito se trovandosi di fronte a Giovanni, oggettivamente più carismatico ed affascinante di Marti, Niccolò avesse deciso che in fondo non valeva la pena di stare insieme a lui?_ **

Per questi motivi ed altri, Martino si era ritrovato a procrastinare un incontro tra Niccolò ed i suoi amici, godendo a pieno dei giorni passati insieme, principalmente a casa di Nicco incurante di tutto il resto.

Senza rendersene conto, iniziò a passare più tempo insieme a Niccolò, andando direttamente a casa del ragazzo dopo il lavoro e rifiutando gli inviti dei Contrabbandieri ogni volta che questi gli chiedevano di uscire o di passare insieme la serata, annullando per due volta di seguito anche la tradizionale riunione nel suo appartamento la domenica per vedere insieme ai ragazzi la partita della Roma.

La partenza di Niccolò per Firenze arrivò fin troppo presto.

La sera prima della partenza, Marti era come al solito a casa di Niccolò, seduto sul letto con le spalle contro la spalliera con lo sguardo fisso sul ragazzo intento ad osservare il modo metodico ma al tempo stesso veloce con cui Nicco preparava il trolley con tutto il necessario per la trasferta di una settimana.

“A che ora hai il treno?” gli domandò.

“Alle dieci. Quindi avrò tutto il tempo per controllare un’ultima volta la valigia prima di partire” rispose Niccolò senza alzare lo sguardo verso il ragazzo.

Martino annuì.

In quel momento il cellulare di Martino, sistemato sul comodino accanto al letto, vibrò per annunciare l’arrivo di un messaggio.

Distrattamente Marti lo prese in mano e lesse il messaggio di Giò che lo invitava ad uscire con gli altri quella sera.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Niccolò lanciandogli uno sguardo veloce.

Ancora una volta Martino annuì.

“Un messaggio di Giò. Vuole sapere se questa sera voglio uscire…” riassunse velocemente Marti.

L’attimo dopo Martino riportò lo sguardo sullo schermo del cellulare e rispose velocemente al messaggio rifiutando l’invito.

Quando si voltò per posare nuovamente il telefono sul comodino, vide Niccolò seduto sul letto poco distante dal suo fianco destro.

“Che c’è?” gli chiese notando l’espressione titubante sul volto del moro.

“Tu sei sicuro che non devo preoccuparmi per te e Giò?” chiese Niccolò dopo un breve istante di silenzio.

Un’espressione incredula si dipinse sul volto di Martino.

“Ma sei scemo? Assolutamente no! Giò è praticamente mio fratello, non mi verrebbe mai in mente di avere una storia con lui” replicò prontamente.

Niccolò lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio, ancora titubante e, cercando di dissipare completamente i suoi dubbi, Martino si avvicinò a lui sul letto fino a posargli una mano al lato del collo iniziando a giocare con le ciocche di capelli corvini che gli ricadevano attorno all’orecchio sinistro.

“Non hai davvero nulla di cui preoccuparti.

In primo luogo perché Giò è infognato in una storia incasinata con Eva fin da quando eravamo al liceo…” iniziò Martino.

“Ah è per questo che non devo preoccuparmi?” domandò Niccolò sarcastico.

Martino scosse subito la testa.

“No. Non hai nulla da temere perché il mio interesse è tutto per un ragazzo con i capelli neri, gli occhi chiari ed un sorriso fantastico.

Non so se lo conosci…Se vuoi ti mostro la sua foto su Instagram!” lo prese bonariamente in giro.

Nicco soffiò una risata e annuì lentamente prima di deglutire a vuoto.

“Beh, è un ragazzo fortunato…” mormorò.

Chinando il volto verso quello di Niccolò, Martino posò un bacio dolce sulla guancia sinistra del moro.

“Mai quanto me…” rispose Marti in un sussurro. “Ora, che ne dici se lasciamo perdere la valigia e ordiniamo qualcosa per cena?”

I dubbi di Niccolò erano lentamente scomparsi con il passare delle ore al punto che, quando Nicco era partito la mattina dopo, tra i due ragazzi era tornata la più completa armonia; si erano salutati con la promessa di sentirsi non appena Niccolò fosse arrivato a Firenze e poi ognuno aveva preso la propria strada.

Durante quella settimana, per cercare di non sentire troppo la mancanza di Niccolò, Martino aumentò i turni alla biblioteca approfittando dei momenti di quiete per portarsi avanti con lo studio per il suo prossimo esame.

E quel sabato sera, dopo essere stato messo alle strette sia da Giovanni che da Sana, Martino accettò di uscire insieme ad i suoi amici.

Ancor prima di uscire di casa Martino era consapevole che i suoi amici non gli avrebbero dato tregua: erano dieci giorni che non usciva con i Contrabbandieri e quasi tre settimane che non vedeva le ragazze, quindi era sicuro al mille per cento che i suoi amici lo avrebbero tartassato di domande o preso in giro.

Si erano dati appuntamento, come tante altre volte prima d’ora, a San Cosimato e al suo arrivo Martino trovò Giovanni ed Eva, seduti uno accanto all’altro ad un tavolino all’esterno del locale, insieme a Sana Federica ed Elia.

Mancavano soltanto Luca e Silvia e Martino cercò in tutti i modi di non pensare ai possibili motivi del loro ritardo.

Non appena lo scorsero in lontananza Elia e Giò si lasciarono andare ad un piccolo grido d’esultanza che portò le ragazze a voltarsi nella sua direzione.

“Guardate chi c’è!” lo apostrofò Giò rivolgendogli un grande sorriso.

“Il signor Rametta ha deciso di concederci la sua presenza! Che onore!” lo prese in giro Elia.

Martino, ormai fermo in piedi accanto al tavolino, alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio di Eva e Federica chiaramente felici di rivederlo.

“Quanto siete simpatici…Avete mai pensato di darvi al cabaret?” li punzecchiò Martino, rivolgendo un cenno di saluto con il capo a Sana.

“Il nostro umorismo è troppo sottile per il pubblico. Siamo troppo avanti…” replicò Elia.

Durante quel breve scambio di battute, Giò aveva recuperato una sedia e l’aveva sistemata accanto a sé permettendo a Martino di sedersi.

“E’ una vita che non ci vediamo Marti!” disse Eva sporgendosi leggermente in avanti per incontrare il suo sguardo e posandogli una mano sul ginocchio più vicino.

Martino alzò le spalle.

“Tra gli esami e il lavoro sono stato parecchio impegnato”

“Solo per quello?” si intromise Fede maliziosa.

Martino accennò un sorriso e mosse velocemente lo sguardo sul volto dei suoi amici.

“Mi sa che mi conviene andare a prendere da bere…” commentò alzandosi nuovamente in piedi.

“Ti accompagno” si offrì subito Giò alzandosi in piedi a sua volta.

I due ragazzi entrarono nel locale e, dopo qualche istante di attesa, Martino chiese una Guinness al barista voltandosi poi verso Giovanni.

“Che c’è?” gli domandò notando l’espressione contrariata sul volto dell’amico.

“E me lo chiedi? Marti sono due settimane che non ti vedo! Sei praticamente sparito! A malapena mi rispondi ai messaggi…” rispose Giò.

Martino annuì.

“E’ vero, hai ragione…Ma te l’ho detto: dovevo preparare un esame e poi tra il lavoro in biblioteca e Nicco non ho avuto molto tempo libero”

Questa volta fu Giò ad annuire.

“Quindi in queste settimane eri con Niccolò?” chiese Giovanni.

Martino aggrottò leggermente la fronte.

“Certo! Ti sei dimenticato tutte le volte che mi hai dato buca per stare con Eva?” gli fece notare con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra.

Prima che Giovanni potesse rispondere, il barista attirò l’attenzione di Martino sistemando la pinta di Guinness poco distante dal suo braccio sinistro.

Quando Marti tornò a voltarsi verso il suo migliore amico, pronto a tornare dagli altri, fu sorpreso dall’espressione indecisa sul volto di Giò.

“Si può sapere perché fai ‘sta faccia?”

Giovanni si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“Niente…E’ che pensavo saresti venuto con Niccolò stasera” rispose Giò l’attimo dopo.

“Ah…No, Nicco è a Firenze per delle sfilate. Torna domani.

Ve lo avevo detto, ricordi?” disse Marti.

In risposta ricevette un cenno d’assenso.

“Peccato. Sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta per conoscerlo” aggiunse Giò allontanando lo sguardo.

Martino alzò le spalle, le dita di una mano strette attorno al bicchiere.

“Appena torna prometto che ci organizziamo. Ora che ne dici se torniamo dagli altri?” propose l’attimo dopo.

I due ragazzi uscirono dal locale e tornarono dai loro amici.

Nel frattempo Silvia e Luca si erano aggiunti al gruppo e una volta seduti attorno al tavolo, Martino e Giò si lasciarono coinvolgere dalla conversazione, accantonando quello che si erano detti nel locale.

Nelle ore successive Martino ascoltò i racconti dei suoi amici, dando il proprio parere su diversi argomenti e scherzando e ridendo ad alcuni racconti dei Contrabbandieri e delle ragazze.

In quelle ore il suo cellulare vibrò diverse volte ma Marti decise di dedicare tutta la propria attenzione ai ragazzi sentendosi leggermente in colpa per non aver passato più tempo con i suoi amici nelle settimane precedenti.

Era passata mezzanotte e mezza quando tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, approfittando di un momento in cui Eva, Fede e Silvia erano andate in bagno e i ragazzi erano rientrati nel locale per prendere altre birre lasciando seduti al tavolo soltanto lui e Sana.

Certo della riservatezza di Sana, Martino aprì la chat di Niccolò e lesse i messaggi che il ragazzo gli aveva inviato durante la sera.

** Nicco **

**22.00 Nicco:** Non hai idea di quanta roba mi hanno “regalato”

Sono sicuro che qui in mezzo c’è qualcosa anche per te.

Malgrado la tua passione per le t-camice noiose, sono certo che staresti da dio con una maglietta a fiori.

**22.30 Nicco:** Ci ho messo un po’ ma alla fine sono riuscito a far entrare tutto in valigia.

[Foto]

Pare un kebab, vero?

**23.30 Nicco:** Sono esausto.

Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa.

A te come va? Ti diverti con i tuoi amici?

Mi sa di sì visto che non hai letto nessuno dei miei messaggi.

**0.20 Nicco:** Mi manchi.

Non vedo l’ora di vederti.

Martino accennò un sorriso, mordendosi l’interno del labbro inferiore per evitare che il suo sorriso crescesse ed attirasse l’attenzione di Sana.

Per un veloce istante Martino considerò l’idea di allontanarsi con una scusa e fare una telefonata veloce a Niccolò, visto l’orario dei suoi ultimi messaggi, ma alla fine cambiò idea spaventato dalla possibilità di svegliarlo se nel frattempo Nicco si fosse addormentato.

** Nicco **

**0.45 Marti:** Devo preoccuparmi per la tua incolumità?

Quella valigia sembra sul punto di esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Non ho nessuna intenzione di indossare magliette o camice con disegni floreali, neanche se sono firmate Dolce & Gabbana… Lo sai benissimo!

**0.46 Marti:** Qui tutto ok, anche se i ragazzi mi hanno rotto le scatole perché non sei venuto anche tu.

Anche tu mi manchi…

A che ora arrivi domani?

Vengo a prenderti in stazione.

Sentendo dei movimenti alle sue spalle, Martino alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo del telefono giusto in tempo per vedere Elia, Luca e Giò tornare ai propri posti.

“A chi scrivi Marti?” chiese Luca curioso come al suo solito posando la propria birra ed il cocktail di Silvia sul tavolino.

“Stavo rispondendo ad alcuni messaggi di Niccolò” rispose Marti infilando velocemente il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans.

In risposta alle sue parole scese un silenzio inaspettato che portò Martino ad aggrottare leggermente la fronte, mentre una strana sensazione si faceva largo dentro di sé.

Stava succedendo qualcosa di strano…Qualcosa che non gli era ancora del tutto chiara.

L’attimo dopo Luca si sporse leggermente verso Martino per incontrare lo sguardo dell’amico.

“Scusa ma perché non gli chiedi di raggiungerci? In fondo non è poi così tardi, magari se si sbriga può farsi una birra con noi” propose ancora Luca.

Martino scosse la testa.

“Eh sarebbe una bella idea.

Peccato che adesso non è a Roma: è a Firenze per lavoro”

“Ma non ti dà fastidio?” chiese Sana l’attimo dopo.

“Cosa? Che faccia il modello?” domandò a sua volta Martino.

Sana annuì.

“No, perché dovrebbe? E’ un lavoro come un altro” replicò.

“Beh c’è una differenza tra fare il modello, tra l’altro abbastanza conosciuto, e fare il commesso in un negozio” ribatté a sua volta Sana.

Martino fissò l’amica per un breve istante, incerto su come rispondere.

“Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare…” disse infine.

“E’ che mi sembra strano che una persona riservata come te accetti che il proprio ragazzo si spogli per denaro e che la gente gli muoia dietro” replicò ancora Sana.

“Detto così sembra che Niccolò faccia lo spogliarellista.

E’ un bel ragazzo, che male c’è se viene pagato per fare il modello e per fare una passeggiata avanti e indietro o per fare due foto ogni tanto?”

Sana lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio e prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Eva Federica e Silvia ritornarono al tavolo.

“Di che parlate?” chiese Eva sedendosi di nuovo accanto a Giovanni.

“Marti ci stava parlando di Niccolò” rispose Elia.

Probabilmente Martino non ci avrebbe fatto caso se non lo avesse colpito lo strano silenzio che era seguito alle sue parole e soprattutto ciò che aveva detto Sana, ma ancora una volta tra i suoi amici sembrò scendere un silenzio imbarazzato che durò qualche istante prima che Silvia si lasciasse scappare una piccola risata che cercò di coprire subito con il palmo di una mano.

Martino spostò lo sguardo da Sana a Silvia, osservando il modo in cui la ragazza rifuggiva il suo sguardo e cercava di darsi un contegno e, nuovamente venne assalito da una stranissima sensazione.

“Perché ridi?” domandò.

“No, niente…” Silvia si affrettò a rispondere, continuando ad evitare il suo sguardo.

“Rega ma c’è qualcosa che non va?” Martino si decise a chiedere l’attimo dopo.

Se Giò e Luca si affrettarono a rassicurarlo, gli altri restarono in silenzio confermando il suo timore.

Cercando una posizione comoda, Martino si mosse più volte sulla sedia di plastica dura prima di riportare lo sguardo su Sana, certo che l’amica non gli avrebbe mentito.

“Me lo dici tu che sta succedendo?”

Sana lo fissò per qualche istante, chiaramente indecisa sul da farsi prima di dischiudere le labbra.

“Marti…” iniziò.

“Martì, davvero lascia perdere… E’ una cazzata!” si intromise Giovanni, posandogli una mano sul braccio destro.

“Ok, allora sentiamo questa cazzata” rispose Martino concedendo uno sguardo veloce a Giò prima di tornare a guardare Sana.

“Marti, sai che ti vogliamo bene e che se dovessi avere bisogno siamo qui per aiutarti…” disse la ragazza.

“Uhm… Grazie, ma sinceramente sono un po’ confuso” disse Martino cercando di mantenere un tono di voce moderato.

L’atteggiamento dei suoi amici, le parole di Sana ed il modo in cui Giò aveva cercato di mettere fine alla conversazione prima ancora che iniziasse gli avevano fatto capire che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto Sana da quel momento in poi non gli sarebbe piaciuta per niente.

Ma di sicuro non si aspettava ciò che la ragazza disse l’attimo dopo.

“Marti…Va tutto bene? C’è qualcosa che non va?” chiese Sana.

Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte.

“In che senso?”

“Nel senso che vorremmo sapere perché ti sei inventato la storia con Fares” disse Silvia intromettendosi e andando diretta al punto, senza la delicatezza che Sana aveva usato fino a quel momento.

A quelle parole Martino strabuzzò gli occhi e fissò l’amica incredulo.

“Come scusa?”

Silvia ricambiò il suo sguardo e, forse per colpa dei troppi cocktail bevuti quella sera, sospirò leggermente seccata.

“Dai Marti, l’abbiamo capito tutti.

Non c’è più bisogno di fingere…E’ palese che tu ti sia inventato tutto”

“Silvia…” la riprese Luca seduto accanto a lei.

“Cosa? Lo pensiamo tutti, quindi perché non parlarne anche con Martino? In fondo questa storia è durata anche troppo” replicò Silvia voltandosi leggermente verso il fidanzato.

“Sì, ma c’è modo e modo di dire le cose…” si intromise Elia prima di prendere un sorso dalla sua birra.

Ancora incredulo, Martino mosse velocemente lo sguardo sui suoi amici sentendo montare dentro di sé la rabbia e l’amarezza.

**_E’ palese che ti sei inventato tutto…_ **

**_Lo pensiamo tutti!_ **

Veramente lo ritenevano così patetico da fare una cosa del genere?

E poi per quale motivo?

Marti si inumidì le labbra secche e si schiarì la voce, attirando nuovamente l’attenzione degli altri su di sé.

“Lo pensate tutti?” ripeté incredulo.

“Cosa avresti pensato al posto nostro?” domandò Federica.

“In fondo non c’è niente di male ad avere una cotta per un modello” commentò Elia cercando di rabbonirlo. “Prendi me ed il mio amore per Adriana Lima” aggiunse.

“Sì ma non è questo il caso!” Martino replicò profondamente offeso. “E sentiamo cosa vi ha portato a questa conclusione?” domandò.

Per alcuni istanti nessuno parlò finché Eva non si sporse oltre Giovanni per incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Sei tornato da Milano da quasi un mese e in tutto questo tempo non hai trovato un buco di un paio d’ore per farcelo incontrare.

Ogni volta che ti abbiamo fatto qualche domanda su te e lui, o anche soltanto su di lui, sei sempre stato molto vago e non hai mai detto nulla che ci portasse a credere che foste veramente una coppia” spiegò la ragazza.

“Hai mai sentito parlare di privacy?” replicò piccato Martino.

“Un conto è essere riservati, un altro è non sapere niente di più di quello che già compare sui social o sui giornali!” disse Silvia intromettendosi nuovamente. “Da quello che ci hai raccontato non siete mai andati in giro per locali la sera. E noi dovremmo credere che una persona famosa come Fares non abbia colto ogni occasione per godersi la vita notturna milanese e magari farsi fotografare da qualche fotografo?”

Martino inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso e leggermente inorridito dalle parole di Silvia.

“Forse ti è sfuggito il fatto che il Niccolò Fares modello e Nicco, il mio ragazzo, sono due persone totalmente diverse” rispose.

“Forse perché una è immaginaria?” commentò Sana in tono realistico.

Prendendo un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi, Martino tornò a guardare Eva e le fece un cenno con il capo perché riprendesse il discorso bruscamente interrotto da Silvia e Sana.

“Non rispondi ai nostri messaggi, non esci con noi durante i fine settimana, a stento riusciamo a vederti per qualche minuto nella biblioteca universitaria…

E poi tu lo sai quanto io stia in fissa con Fares” aggiunse Eva abbassando di un tono la voce.

“E quindi?” chiese Martino.

“E quindi non c’è neanche una foto di voi due insieme sul suo profilo Instagram, non c’è mai stata una storia, niente!

Non pensi che se voi due steste veramente insieme lui avrebbe pubblicato qualcosa su di te o sulla vostra relazione?” domandò Eva.

Senza quasi rendersene conto Martino annuì, mentre il suo volto si atteggiava ad un’espressione irritata.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che avete basato le vostre idee principalmente sul profilo di Nicco… Il profilo pubblico di Nicco che lui usa principalmente per lavoro!” riassunse Martino mentre l’incredulità lasciava velocemente il posto all’incazzatura. “Tu lo sai, vero, che Nicco ha anche un profilo privato?”

Eva annuì.

“Si, certo che lo so, ma non posso vedere cosa posta perché non sono sua amica.

Ma il problema resta: perché non pubblicare una foto di voi due anche sul profilo pubblico?”

“Perché Nicco è una persona estremamente privata che non vuole far sapere i cazzi nostri in giro!” replicò alzando leggermente la voce Martino.

“Marti lo sanno tutti che una relazione non esiste se non viene ufficializzata sui social” rispose Silvia in tono concreto.

“Eh beh certo… Mi sembra ovvio.

Infatti tu e Luca non passavate i pomeriggi a scopare anche se la vostra relazione non era ufficiale sui social” replicò, incurante delle parole offensive e del tono sarcastico.

“Va beh Marti adesso calmati…” disse Giovanni posando nuovamente la mano sul braccio del ragazzo.

Istintivamente Martino si scostò al tocco dell’altro, tirando indietro la sedia pronto ad alzarsi in piedi.

“Se non credevate alle mie parole, perché non avete chiesto a Filippo? Chi meglio di lui poteva confermare quello che ho detto?” domandò cercando di capire come i suoi amici fossero arrivati a quella conclusione.

“Ci abbiamo pensato” ammise Federica. “Ma poi ci siamo rese conto che Filo avrebbe confermato tutto anche se non fosse stato vero, soltanto per non farti fare un figuraccia” aggiunse in tono leggermente imbarazzato.

Le labbra di Martino si dischiusero in un’espressione incredula.

“Allucinante, siete veramente delle merde…Veramente ai confini della realtà!”

L’attimo dopo, Marti posò entrambe le mani sui manici della sedia pronto ad alzarsi in piedi, ma cambiò subito idea; prima di andarsene, aveva ancora un paio di domande da fare ai suoi “cari amici”.

“No, fatemi capire una cosa. Se pensavate veramente che mi fossi inventato tutto cosa credete abbia fatto in questo mese?” domandò sinceramente curioso.

“Per questo eravamo in ansia per te! Non riuscivamo a capire perché ti fossi allontanato da noi così all’improvviso!” rispose prontamente Sana, in tono preoccupato.

“Martì mi guardi un attimo?” disse Giò con voce calma, attirando l’attenzione del ragazzo su di sé. “L’ultima volta che ti sei isolato in questo modo è stato prima che ci dicessi che ti piacevano i ragazzi.

Quindi abbiamo pensato che anche stavolta ci fosse qualche problema di cui non sapevi ancora come parlarcene” aggiunse.

Martino restò in silenzio, osservando lo sguardo preoccupato di Giò e finalmente capì cosa stava succedendo realmente quella sera.

Non era una serata tra amici simile a tante altre. Era un _intervation_.

Lo avevano convinto ad uscire per metterlo alle strette e cercare di farsi dire cosa gli stava succedendo in quel periodo, convinti che fosse caduto in depressione o fosse invischiato in qualche brutto giro.

Tutto questo perché escludevano a priori la possibilità di una relazione tra lui e Niccolò.

**_Wow… Begli amici…_ **

“Anche tu non mi credi?” domandò a Giò senza allontanare lo sguardo dal volto di quello che fino a quel momento aveva considerato il suo migliore amico.

Giovanni premette le labbra una contro l’altra e restò in silenzio per qualche istante.

Un’istante di troppo, che permise a Martino di capire che anche Giovanni si era lasciato convincere dalle parole di Eva, Silvia e tutti gli altri.

“Ho capito…Pure tu hai pensato fossi un mitomane” disse allontanando la mano di Giò che aveva nuovamente tentato di posarsi sulla sua spalla sinistra.

Nonostante Giovanni si affrettò a scuotere la testa, Martino allontanò lo sguardo e si alzò in piedi.

“Va beh, grazie della serata e di avermi detto cosa pensate veramente di me. Ora potete anche andare tutti a fanculo!” aggiunse prima di voltare le spalle agli altri e allontanarsi velocemente.

Alle sue spalle sentì le voci dei Contrabbandieri che lo richiamavano a gran voce, ma Martino allungò il passo deciso ad allontanarsi il più in fretta possibile da quel locale e da quelli che fino a poco prima aveva considerato i suoi amici.

Aveva bisogno di restare solo.

Avrebbe pensato a tutto il resto domattina.

O forse no.

______________________________________

Martino riaprì gli occhi e ancora mezzo addormentato si strofinò gli occhi con i palmi di entrambe le mani.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di che ora fosse ma aveva il sentore che fosse tardi, molto tardi.

La sera prima era tornato a casa alle due dopo la serata fuori con i suoi amici, ancora amareggiato per le parole di Silvia, Sana e gli altri.

_Come avevano potuto pensare che avesse inventato la storia con Niccolò?_

Era veramente così patetico ai loro occhi da aver bisogno di inventare una storia con una “celebrity”?

Le circostanze avevano fatto in modo che i suoi amici non avessero ancora potuto incontrare Nicco, ma questo non significava che avesse immaginato tutto o peggio che avesse creato ad arte una relazione soltanto per farsi bello agli occhi dei ragazzi!

Martino sospirò e si sdraiò sulla schiena, fissando per un breve istante il soffitto ripensando alle parole dei suoi amici.

_“Che avresti pensato al posto nostro?”_

_“In fondo Marti non c’è niente di male ad avere una cotta per un modello…”_

In realtà, ciò che gli aveva fatto più male non erano state le parole, ma il silenzio di Giovanni.

Giò era sempre il primo a venirgli in aiuto, a supportarlo e a fargli da spalla anche nelle situazioni più assurde ed il fatto che ieri sera fosse rimasto in silenzio gli faceva capire che, in fondo, anche lui condivideva le opinioni degli altri.

Era il suo migliore amico da quando avevano sei anni eppure neanche lui credeva possibile che un ragazzo come Niccolò potesse interessarsi a lui…

“Mamma mia che merde” mormorò Martino triste.

Era tornato a casa profondamente amareggiato, deluso per la prima volta da anni dai suoi amici, ma aveva trovato una sorpresa ad attenderlo sul pianerottolo.

**_Niccolò…_ **

La sua luce in fondo al tunnel di amarezza e risentimento in cui si era crogiolato per tutto il ritorno a casa.

Vederlo lì seduto sulle scale accanto alla porta di casa, dopo una settimana in cui erano stati lontani, era stata l’ennesima conferma che quello che c’era tra loro era reale e puro.

Era praticamente corso verso Niccolò e si era rifugiato nel suo abbraccio, nascondendo il volto contro il collo di Nicco, respirando il suo odore, quasi a cercare un’ulteriore conferma che Niccolò fosse veramente lì davanti a lui e non una proiezione della sua mente.

Nicco non aveva perso tempo ad abbracciarlo a sua volta e ad attirarlo contro di sé, probabilmente bisognoso della stessa rassicurazione dopo una lunga settimana di lontananza ed i due erano rimasti per un lungo istante persi in quell’abbraccio fermi sul pianerottolo davanti alla porta del suo appartamento.

Quando finalmente Martino aveva trovato la forza di rialzare la testa dal suo nascondiglio, il ragazzo aveva capito che niente aveva importanza, che sarebbe stato capace di superare tutto se Niccolò fosse stato al suo fianco.

_Fanculo quello che dicevano gli altri!_

Espirando profondamente un’ultima volta, Martino si era rizzato a sedere sul letto e l’attimo dopo aveva infilato le pantofole prima di alzarsi in piedi e andare alla ricerca di Nicco.

Il suono di una canzone arrivò alle sue orecchie insieme al profumo di caffè mentre era ancora in corridoio e, dopo una veloce sosta in bagno, Martino entrò in cucina fermandosi sulla soglia, appoggiando una spalla allo stipite della porta per osservare Niccolò che si muoveva con sicurezza nella sua cucina.

_“I want your horror/ I want your design/ Cause you’re a criminal as long as you’re mine”_

Nicco era fermo davanti al piano cottura per controllare la moka sul fornello acceso, le lunghe dita della mano destra che andavano a tempo con la musica che usciva dal suo telefono.

Doveva essere sveglio da un po’, visto che aveva indossato nuovamente i jeans grigi con cui Marti lo aveva visto la sera prima sotto una semplice canottiera bianca per cercare di sconfiggere il caldo umido di quella mattina.

Nicco era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri, permettendo così a Martino di osservare la curva elegante e muscolosa della sua schiena, le sue spalle bianche e larghe ed infine i fianchi stretti ed il sedere sodo coperti dai jeans.

Soltanto quando i suoi occhi seguirono fino alla fine il profilo del ragazzo, Marti si rese conto che Nicco era a piedi nudi, dandogli più di ogni altra cosa quella sensazione di comfort e familiarità che Nicco doveva provare in sua presenza.

Finalmente Niccolò allontanò lo sguardo dalla moka e si accorse della sua presenza, rivolgendogli all’istante un grande sorriso che mise in mostra i denti e gli fece venire delle piccole rughe agli angoli degli occhi.

“Ecco il bell’addormentato…” lo salutò.

Marti si staccò dallo stipite della porta e fece un paio di passi verso il moro, la testa leggermente abbassata e la mano destra a scompigliare ancora di più i capelli spettinati in un gesto imbarazzato.

Quando fu abbastanza vicino, Niccolò allungò un braccio e lo posò attorno alle spalle di Marti attirandolo subito contro di sé.

“Buongiorno, o forse dovrei dire buon pomeriggio” disse Niccolò.

“Perché che ore sono?” Martino chiese aggrottando leggermente la fronte.

“Quasi l’una…Ma ammetto che anche io mi sono svegliato neanche un’ora fa” rispose Nicco.

Ancora tra le braccia del ragazzo, Martino posò un gomito sulla spalla sinistra di Niccolò e si stropicciò il volto con la mano.

“Sti cazzi, è domenica… E poi non so neanche a che ora siamo andati a dormire ieri sera” commentò alzando le spalle.

L’attimo dopo Martino fece scivolare una mano lungo la schiena ampia di Nicco fino a stringere il braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi per poi posare il mento sulla spalla sinistra nuda.

“Vuoi una tazza di caffè?” chiese Niccolò abbassando leggermente il volto per incontrare gli occhi marroni di Marti.

“Tra un attimo…” Martino rispose nascondendo il volto tra il collo e la spalla di Niccolò rifuggendo al suo sguardo.

Tra le braccia di Niccolò, Martino si sentì finalmente in pace con il mondo per la prima volta dalla sera precedente.

_“So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans/ Holding me closer ‘til our eyes meet/ You won’t ever be alone/ Wait for me to come home”_

Anche se aveva cercato di non pensarci, le parole dei suoi amici lo avevano ferito e lo avevano portato a mettere in discussione il legame che da sempre aveva con loro: se veramente avevano pensato che fosse così disperato da inventarsi un fidanzato immaginario, per giunta famoso, allora non avevano capito niente.

Né sulla sua personalità, né su quanto fosse importante anche il semplice fatto che Marti avesse parlato loro di Niccolò e del loro rapporto.

Ciò che lo feriva maggiormente era il fatto che per settimane i suoi amici avevano fatto finta di credere alle sue parole quando parlava di Nicco, mentre in realtà si erano già formati una loro idea, totalmente sbagliata, dandogli man forte e allo stesso tempo commiserandolo per quello che nella loro mente era una cotta per una semi-celebrità o peggio un fidanzato immaginario.

I due ragazzi restarono in silenzio per un lungo istante, mentre nella cucina si diffondevano le note di una nuova canzone della playlist di Niccolò.

_“We can do this all night/Damn this love is skintight/ Baby come on/ Pull me like a bass drum/ Sparkin’ up a rhythm/ Baby come on!”_

Sentendo le labbra di Niccolò posare un bacio tra i suoi capelli, Martino sospirò prima di muovere la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo e alzare leggermente il volto nella muta richiesta di un bacio che Nicco posò sulle sue labbra.

“Buongiorno…” disse Marti l’attimo dopo accennando un sorriso.

Nicco sorrise a sua volta e affondò le dita della mano destra tra i capelli ramati dell’altro prima di attirarlo a sé per un altro bacio.

I due ragazzi sciolsero l’abbraccio subito dopo e, mentre Niccolò si voltò di nuovo verso il piano cottura per prendere la moka ed una tazzina, Martino si sedette sul tavolo poco distante, le gambe penzoloni e le braccia abbandonate in grembo.

“Il tuo telefono non ha smesso un attimo di vibrare da quando mi sono svegliato” disse Nicco porgendogli la tazzina fermandosi in piedi nello spazio lasciato libero dalle gambe leggermente divaricate di Martino.

Quasi a conferma delle sue parole, il cellulare di Martino vibrò di nuovo, muovendosi appena appena sul mobile della cucina.

Marti alzò le spalle e bevve tutto il caffè in due lunghi sorsi posando la tazzina accanto a sé sul tavolo.

La sera prima aveva lasciato il cellulare in cucina, deciso a dedicare tutta la sua attenzione a Niccolò e ancora amareggiato per le parole dei suoi amici; ora le parole di Nicco lo riportarono alla realtà, ricordandogli tutto quello che aveva lasciato in sospeso per una manciata di ore.

“Lascialo squillare…” rispose melanconico.

Niccolò lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio, una mano posata sul suo ginocchio destro, prima di cercare gli occhi marroni di Martino e fissarlo attentamente.

“Ti va di dirmi che cosa è successo?” gli domandò cauto. “Quando ti ho visto ieri sera, ho avuto l’impressione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava” aggiunse.

Ancora una volta Martino abbassò leggermente la testa rifuggendo il suo sguardo prendendo un respiro profondo.

“Ho avuto una discussione con i miei amici ieri sera” iniziò.

Niccolò annuì per incoraggiarlo ad andare avanti.

“Ho detto ai miei amici di noi due appena sono tornato a Roma…Te ne ho parlato, ricordi?” disse Marti.

Ancora una volta il moro annuì.

“Gli ho raccontato come ci siamo conosciuti, gli ho detto chi sei e che lavoro fai e mi era sembrato che fosse tutto a posto.

Avevo una strana sensazione, ma ho pensato che fosse dovuta al fatto che di solito mi ci vogliono mesi per far capire ad una persona che mi interessa, mentre invece con te è successo tutto così velocemente…Quindi credevo fosse questo ad averli sorpresi…” Marti raccontò.

“Invece non è così?” chiese cauto Niccolò.

Martino deglutì a vuoto e alzò le spalle, chiaramente in imbarazzo a dover raccontare all’altro quello che era successo la sera prima.

“A quanto pare no, visto che ieri ho scoperto che tutti quanti i miei amici, dal primo all’ultimo pensano che io mi sia inventato tutto” confessò.

Immediatamente Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.

“In che senso?”

“Nel senso che pensano che la mia sia una semplice cotta per una “celebrità” o peggio ancora, che sono un pazzo che si è inventato tutto per rendere più interessante il mio mese a Milano o che cazzo ne so per farmi bello ai loro occhi!” rispose Martino alzando progressivamente la voce man mano che continuava il racconto.

“Ma come sono arrivati a questa conclusione? Perché io e te passiamo ore al telefono e ci siamo visti una marea di volte questo mese…” replicò Niccolò confuso.

“Nicco mi stupisco di te! Dovresti saperlo che se non si è “ufficiali sui social” allora è come non stare insieme per niente!” ribatté Martino sarcastico.

Niccolò aggrottò ancora di più la fronte.

“Ma chi l’ha detta ‘sta cazzata?” chiese prima di lasciarsi scappare una risatina.

“Una mia amica…Secondo lei, il fatto che non ci siano foto o storie di noi due sul tuo profilo Instagram è la conferma che io mi sia inventato tutto”

“Ma il mio profilo è pieno di foto nostre! Luai non la smette di prendermi in giro!” rispose prontamente il moro.

Martino accennò un sorriso ricordando tutte le volte che aveva letto i commenti ironici degli amici di Niccolò sotto una loro foto.

“Lei parlava del tuo profilo pubblico…”

“Ma lì sopra ci sono soltanto le foto delle sfilate e degli shooting!”

Martino sospirò.

“Lo so Nì, ho degli amici imbecilli…che ci posso fare?”

“Si, ma comunque non ha senso quello che hanno detto. Hai passato più tempo a casa mia che qui!”

Marti annuì, chiaramente amareggiato.

“A sentire loro potrei essere rimasto qui a giocare a Fifa da solo come un povero sfigato ogni volta che dicevo di essere con te…Oppure mi sarei lasciato coinvolgere in qualche brutto giro, il che è anche peggio.

Poi mettici anche che in questo mese non sono riuscito a trovare un neanche un buco di un paio d’ore per farti conoscere i miei amici” disse Martino piegando due dita di entrambe le mani per fargli capire che le ultime parole erano una citazione diretta dei suoi amici.

“Ma che vuol dire? Tra l’università il mio lavoro ed il tuo è normale che il poco tempo libero che abbiamo vogliamo passarlo da soli!” ribatté Nicco. “Non hanno mai sentito parlare della fase “luna di miele”? Adesso con la fine delle sfilate e della sessione d’esami avremmo avuto tutto il tempo per organizzare un incontro” aggiunse subito dopo.

“A quanto pare non serve più…Posso godermi il mio fidanzato immaginario in santa pace e senza rotture di palle” replicò Marti acido.

Niccolò si lasciò scappare un suono sarcastico dalle labbra dischiuse prima di attirare Martino a sé, posando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e dandogli un bacio sulla tempia sinistra.

_“In your heart I see the start of every might and every day/ In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away/ Just as long as I’m here in your arms I could be in no better place”_

“E’ soltanto questo che ti dà fastidio?” domandò Niccolò in un sussurro.

Nascosto alla vista di Niccolò, Martino sospirò e scosse la testa.

A questo punto era meglio dar voce anche alle proprie insicurezze, in modo che Nicco potesse fare una scelta.

“Ti pare poco? Però ciò che mi dà fastidio veramente è sapere che anche loro pensano sia impossibile una storia tra me e te” disse mettendo un minima distanza tra loro in modo da poter osservare il volto di Niccolò.

Niccolò lo fissò in attesa, la fronte corrugata in un’espressione confusa.

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Che anche loro che non ti hanno mai incontrato e che non ci hanno mai visto insieme, non riescono a capire come uno come te possa stare con uno come me” rispose Martino.

Niccolò incrociò le braccia all’altezza del petto e annuì.

“Sentiamo, come sarei io?” domandò, atteggiando il volto in una finta espressione seria.

Marti alzò gli occhi al cielo e si lasciò scappare un suono frustrato.

“Sai che voglio dire…Tu sei un 10. Oggettivamente e senza possibilità di errore.

Io invece sono un 5, al massimo un 6.

Converrai con me che non capita tutti i giorni che un 10 decida di stare con un 6.

Ecco perché i miei amici hanno subito pensato che mi fossi inventato tutto: perché è oggettivamente impossibile”

Continuando a fissare il volto di Niccolò, Marti notò subito il sorriso divertito che cercava di distendere le labbra del moro ma che Nicco cercava di controllare a tutti i costi premendole una contro l’altra.

Nel breve silenzio che accompagnò il loro gioco di sguardi, Martino sentì le note dell’ennesima canzone della playlist e, istintivamente, inarcò un sopracciglio ricevendo in risposta un’alzata di spalle da parte di Niccolò.

_“Meravigliosa creatura/ Un bacio lento/ Meravigliosa paura/ Di averti accanto”_

“Ci sono talmente tante cose sbagliate nel tuo discorso che non so neanche da dove cominciare” disse finalmente Niccolò.

“Ah davvero?”

Il moro annuì.

“Fondamentalmente hai detto una marea di cazzate e cercherò di smontarle una ad una.

Allora cominciamo dalla prima: ‘sti cazzi dei tuoi amici.

Lo hai detto tu stesso che non ci hanno mai visto insieme, quindi non sanno niente di noi.

Perché altrimenti avrebbero capito fin dal primo istante che io e te insieme siamo fantastici, siamo perfetti” Niccolò disse sicuro.

“Addirittura?” lo punzecchiò Martino, cercando di non soccombere al rossore che sentiva bruciare sulle guance.

Nicco annuì.

“Lo sai anche tu, ma stai permettendo alle tue insicurezze e alle parole dei tuoi amici di avere la meglio su di te.

Fin dalla prima settimana a Milano è stato chiaro che io e te ci capiamo senza bisogno di parlare.

Tu sai quando sono nervoso per colpa della dieta pre- sfilata o per un esame e fai di tutto per risollevarmi il morale e io so come starti accanto senza essere oppressivo quando hai litigato con tuo padre”

Niccolò fece un passo verso Martino e posò entrambe le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo.

“Tu sei la sola persona che dopo aver provato la mia cucina ha fatto finta di apprezzarla” aggiunse con un sorriso ironico.

“Non so neanche io come ho fatto. Mi dovrebbero dare l’Oscar” commentò Martino sarcastico.

Niccolò rise e annuì.

“Tornando al tuo discorso… Io sarò anche un 10, come dici tu, ma tutto quello che vedono gli altri è frutto di ore di palestra, dieta e parrucchieri e stilisti.

Durante questo mese quante volte mi hai visto tutto in tiro?” gli domandò.

“Neanche mezza” rispose subito Marti.

Nell’ultimo mese, tutte le volte che Martino era andato a casa di Niccolò lo aveva sempre visto con i capelli in disordine, con indosso abiti comodi ma più grandi di un paio di taglie a nascondere il suo fisico scolpito.

“Appunto.

Tu invece, sarai anche un 6 per gli altri ma ai miei occhi sei un 10…”

“Se va beh…” lo interruppe Martino immediatamente.

Questa volta fu Niccolò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Che palle Marti! Perché non mi credi?” gli domandò leggermente seccato.

Niccolò abbassò gli occhi su ciò che riusciva a vedere del tavolo tra le gambe di Martino e espirò rumorosamente.

“Tu sai tutto di me e mi hai accettato per quello che sono” aggiunse in un filo di voce.

Per un istante Martino fu felice che lo sguardo penetrante di Niccolò non fosse fisso sul suo volto, incerto dell’espressione apparsa sul suo volto a quelle parole.

Quello era l’unico punto su cui non si erano mai trovati d’accordo fin dall’inizio.

Niccolò gli aveva parlato della sua malattia mentre erano ancora a Milano, durante i primi giorni della loro relazione.

 _“ **Per permetterti di fare una scelta consapevole…** ”_ aveva detto Niccolò.

Ma fin dal primo momento, Martino non aveva avuto il minimo dubbio.

Dopo essersi documentato, aver fatto molte domande a Nicco riguardo il suo disturbo e dopo un paio d’ore in cui si era lasciato andare al panico, convinto che non sarebbe stato capace di aiutare Niccolò, aveva capito che non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad interrompere la relazione appena nata con Nicco.

La loro storia, nonostante fosse solo agli inizi, era più forte della malattia di Niccolò e insieme sarebbero riusciti ad affrontare tutto ciò che si sarebbe presentato sul loro cammino.

Eppure, c’erano stati dei momenti in cui Niccolò si era lasciato andare alla paura: alla preoccupazione di essere un peso per Martino, angosciato dall’idea di quello che sarebbe successo alla loro relazione se e quando si sarebbero trovati ad affrontare uno dei suoi episodi.

**_Sei davvero certo di voler stare con uno come me? Uno con tutte queste problematiche e questi bagagli emotivi?_ **

Martino sospirò e posò una mano alla base del collo del moro, cercando il suo sguardo.

“Certo che sì! Ti ci vuole ben altro per spaventarmi…” commentò serio, la voce leggermente più bassa certo che Niccolò lo avrebbe sentito nonostante la musica.

“Tante persone al posto tuo non sono rimaste” gli fece notare Niccolò altrettanto serio.

“Peggio per loro! Però forse dovrei ringraziarle visto che mi hanno fatto un enorme regalo” replicò Martino sincero.

“Quello che sto cercando di farti capire è che forse tu mi consideri un 10, ma tante altre persone non la pensano così: c’è gente che mi considera difettoso, una mela marcia…”

“Ok basta, smettila! Non voglio sentire questi discorsi. Non puoi offendere gratuitamente il mio ragazzo” lo interruppe Martino prendendo il volto di Nicco tra le mani.

Niccolò sospirò e inumidì il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua, evitando di incontrare lo sguardo di Martino.

“Te l’ho già detto a Milano e continuerò a ripetertelo tutte le volte che avrai bisogno di sentirlo: io non ho paura della tua malattia.

Certo, ci saranno momenti difficili, però non dovrai più affrontarli da solo perché ci sarò io accanto a te” Martino disse con voce sicura e rassicurante. “E voglio dirti un’altra cosa: queste settimane passate con te sono state fantastiche.

Anche quando siamo stati lontani, il solo pensarti e sapere che presto avrei sentito la tua voce o ti avrei rivisto mi faceva tornare subito il buon umore.

Ora come ora, sei la cosa più bella della mia vita”

Martino vide il labbro inferiore di Nicco tremare leggermente per le emozioni provocate dal suo discorso prima che il moro chinasse il volto verso di lui per posare la fronte contro la sua.

_“Le nostre voci mezze rotte, eh/ Unisco tutti i nostri nei/ Ho il tuo sorriso sulle labbra/ T’ho dato tutti quelli miei/ Se spariranno abracadabra/ Mi tengo il tuo”_

Chiudendo gli occhi, Martino posò un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso di Nicco, allacciando le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi e cullandosi nel loro abbraccio.

Dopo un lungo intervallo in cui il solo rumore nella stanza furono le note dell’ennesima canzone, Niccolò si chiarì la gola e rialzò la testa per incontrare gli occhi marroni di Martino.

“Ok, adesso tocca a me.

La senti questa canzone?” gli chiese Nicco l’attimo dopo.

_“Ti sento addosso/ Ma dove sei/ Nella mia stanza calda/ Tu dove sei/ Stringimi ancora un po’ di più la mano”_

Martino annuì.

“Questa playlist contiene tutte canzoni che mi fanno pensare a te” confessò Niccolò. “Mi fanno compagnia quando sono lontano o quando non ci sei” aggiunse alzando le spalle.

Colto totalmente di sorpresa, Martino lo fissò incredulo mentre Niccolò tornava a posare una mano alla base del collo di Marti iniziando a giocare con alcune ciocche di capelli.

“A me non frega niente di quello che dicono i tuoi amici o la gente, o degli altri ragazzi che sfilano insieme a me perché fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto per me ci sei solo tu.

Nessuno può competere con te ai miei occhi”

“Neanche Ryan Reynolds?” lo stuzzicò Martino, un sorriso ironico sulle labbra.

“Adesso non esagerare” replicò Niccolò provocando le risate dell’altro. “Diciamo che tu e Ryan ve la battete ad armi pari” aggiunse.

“Wow, che onore…”

Niccolò sorrise avvicinando il volto a quello di Marti per baciare l’angolo destro della bocca di Martino.

“I tuoi occhi, i tuoi capelli, le tue labbra, le tue mani…vuoi che continuo?” mormorò Nicco a fior di labbra.

Martino assunse un’aria pensierosa per qualche secondo fissandolo in quella distanza ravvicinata cercando di trattenere un sorriso.

“Beh, non sarò certo io a fermarti…Continua pure a fare l’elenco di tutte le cose che mi rendono irresistibile” commentò ironico.

“Sei veramente imbecille!”

L’attimo dopo le labbra di Niccolò furono sulle sue, il labbro superiore a coprire quello inferiore di Martino, proprio nel momento in cui le note di una nuova canzone si diffondevano nella stanza.

_“You’re insecure/ Don’t know what for/ You’re turning heads/ when you walk through the door”_

Martino attirò Nicco a sé rispondendo al bacio ma, nel momento in cui riconobbe le parole della canzone Marti mise fine al bacio per lanciargli uno sguardo scioccato.

“No…No, io mi rifiuto!”

“Cosa?” Niccolò chiese fissandolo confuso.

“I One Direction no!” si lamentò Marti. “Mi rifiuto di stare con una persona che ascolta i One Direction”

Niccolò rise e scosse leggermente la testa.

“Devo dedurre che anche tu li ascoltavi, visto che hai riconosciuto subito la canzone?” lo punzecchiò Nicco.

Un’espressione scandalizzata apparve sul volto di Martino strappando nuove risate a Nicco.

“Ti pare? Assolutamente no! Eva era ossessionata con questi tipi…Per mesi io e Giò non abbiamo sentito altro che le canzoni di questi qua” commentò.

Niccolò annuì, dandogli manforte prima di voltargli le spalle, avvicinarsi al telefono e alzare il volume facendo poi ripartire la canzone.

“Allora vedi che sei infame? Abbassa la musica altrimenti tutti penseranno che ascolto questa roba. Ho una reputazione da difendere!” replicò Martino.

Niccolò si voltò nuovamente verso di lui e iniziò a muovere i fianchi e a schioccare le dita a tempo di musica, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiata dubbiosa.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” Martino domandò sospettoso.

Niccolò non rispose, continuando ad avvicinarsi a lui muovendo le spalle seguendo il ritmo della canzone e iniziando allo stesso tempo a canticchiare stonato le parole.

_“Everyone else in the room can see it/ Everyone else but you”_

“Beh, direi che può bastare, non credi?” commentò Martino sentendo bruciare le guance per l’imbarazzo.

Niccolò continuò imperterrito a cantare finché non fu di nuovo in piedi davanti a Martino, il viso incredibilmente vicino a quello dell’altro, le labbra che non sbagliavano neanche una parola della canzone.

_“Baby you light up my world like nobody else/ The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed/ But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell/ You don’t know/ You don’t know you are beautiful”_

Martino fissò in silenzio il volto di Niccolò, osservando l’espressione felice che si era dipinta sul suo volto e senza neanche accorgersene si ritrovò a sorridere a sua volta, posando entrambe le mani sui fianchi stretti di Nicco.

“Allucinante…Ed io che pensavo di aver trovato l’uomo della mia vita” Martino commentò con una punta di ironia scuotendo al tempo stesso la testa.

“Come hai detto? L’uomo della tua vita?” Niccolò chiese, le labbra poco distanti dalle sue distese in un enorme sorriso.

Marti alzò le spalle, posando una mano sul torace di Niccolò, poco distante dal suo cuore.

“Sì ma non farti strane idee! Non posso certo stare con un ragazzo che ascolta i One Direction…” lo punzecchiò, portando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Nicco.

“Smettila di fare il rompipalle Marti.

Dillo di nuovo…” mormorò Niccolò catturando il suo sguardo prima di posare un bacio veloce sulle sue labbra.

Incapace di trattenersi, Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Smetterai di cantare?” lo stuzzicò.

“Dimmelo di nuovo…” ripeté Niccolò incurante delle sue ultime parole.

Martino lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio incerto se continuare quel piccolo battibecco o esaudire il desiderio di Nicco.

Infine, deglutendo a vuoto, Marti si inumidì le labbra prima di parlare con un filo di voce.

“Sei l’uomo della mia vita…”

La bocca di Niccolò fu subito sulla sua per un bacio appassionato prima che un sorriso enorme distendesse le sue labbra.

“Questa canzone non si può sentire…” si lamentò nuovamente Martino.

Incurante delle sue lamentele, Niccolò ricominciò a cantare, la fronte contro quella di Martino ed il viso ad una minima distanza da quello di Marti, lo sguardo affondato negli occhi marroni del ragazzo ed una mano posata alla base del collo per evitare che Marti si allontanasse.

_“If only you saw what I can see/ You’ll understand why I want you so desperately/ Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe/ You don’t know you’re beautiful”_

Prima che Nicco ricominciasse a cantare l’ultimo ritornello, Martino attirò il suo viso a sé per un nuovo bacio, insinuando la lingua tra le labbra dischiuse del ragazzo e affondando le dita della mano sinistra tra i soffici capelli neri di Niccolò.

Dal canto suo Niccolò rispose con altrettanto trasporto al bacio, infilando le mani sotto il tessuto leggero della t-shirt blu, i palmi delle mani contro la pelle nuda della schiena, portando Martino ad inarcare il corpo contro quello di Nicco.

Mentre nella stanza risuonavano le prime note di “ _Crazy in Love_ ” di Beyoncé, Martino allontanò la mano dai capelli di Nicco portandole entrambe ai lati della canottiera bianca pronto a toglierla di torno quando la sua mente offuscata fu distratta da un rumore inaspettato.

Un suono abbastanza forte da superare le trombe e la voce di Beyoncé che risuonavano per tutta la stanza.

Qualcuno si era schiarito la gola alla sua destra.

Leggermente spaesato Martino aprì gli occhi incontrando subito lo sguardo altrettanto confuso di Niccolò, mettendo fine al loro bacio prima di corrugare la fronte e voltarsi verso destra.

E restare impietrito di fronte alla scena che si presentò alla sua vista.

Fermi sulla porta che conduceva alla cucina dall’ingresso, Eva ed i Contrabbandieri erano fermi immobili, lo sguardo fisso su Martino e Niccolò.

Martino sentì il volto andare a fuoco all’istante per la vergogna di essere stato sorpreso in un momento estremamente privato e leggermente imbarazzante con Niccolò, ma poteva vedere chiaramente dalle espressioni dipinte sul volto dei ragazzi che anche i Contrabbandieri ed Eva erano a loro volta in un profondo imbarazzo: il volto di Luca era diventato di una preoccupante tonalità di rosso al punto che per un’istante Martino temette che Luchino potesse andare in autocombustione; Giovanni aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla punta delle proprie scarpe, una mano a strofinare la pelle alla base del collo.

Eva, al contrario continuava a fissare Martino e Niccolò con occhi sbarrati ed entrambe le mani a coprire la bocca quasi avesse paura di lasciarsi scappare un’esclamazione di sorpresa; infine Elia, che per un istante li aveva guardati con un’aria altrettanto sbalordita ora ricambiava lo sguardo di Martino con un lieve sorriso malizioso ad incurvare gli angoli delle labbra piene.

Con lo sguardo ancora fisso sui suoi amici, quasi sotto shock, Martino si rese conto solo distrattamente che Niccolò si era allontanato e aveva spento la musica lasciando cadere la stanza in un silenzio imbarazzato.

Silenzio che venne interrotto, come tante volte nel corso degli anni, da Luca.

“Bella Marti”

“Bella Luchì” lo salutò a sua volta Martino, la voce leggermente roca.

Deciso a superare quel momento d’impasse, Martino si alzò in piedi fermandosi accanto a Niccolò, lanciandogli uno sguardo veloce e ricevendo in risposta un’alzata di spalle; allo stesso tempo, però, notò il sorriso divertito che Nicco cercava di nascondere alla vista degli altri.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo e dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, tornò a voltarsi verso i suoi amici trovando quattro sguardi curiosi in attesa della sua prossima mossa.

“Non vi hanno insegnato a bussare?” domandò, non sapendo da dove cominciare.

“E’ domenica” ribatté Luca. “C’è la partita della Roma. Anche se abbiamo saltato due settimane, la guardiamo sempre qui da te”

“Se avessi letto almeno uno dei messaggi che ti ho mandato avresti saputo che stavamo arrivando. E comunque abbiamo bussato, ma evidentemente la musica era troppo alta” Giovanni rispose subito dopo.

Niccolò ridacchiò al suo fianco e, incapace di controllarsi, Martino lo fulminò con lo sguardo prima di posare le mani all’altezza dei fianchi.

“Non ho visto i messaggi, avevo da fare…” replicò.

Questa volta fu Elia a lasciarsi scappare una piccola risata divertita, ricevendo una lieve spinta da Giò.

Leggermente seccato Martino fu sul punto di dire ai suoi amici di andarsene, ma la sua attenzione fu attirata da Eva che, nonostante fossero passati quasi cinque minuti dal loro arrivo, aveva ancora un’espressione incredula sul volto e lo sguardo fisso su Niccolò.

“Eva…” disse per richiamare la sua attenzione.

La ragazza sobbalzò leggermente e spostò lo sguardo su Martino per un secondo prima di tornare a guardare Niccolò muovendo un passo verso di lui.

“Scusami, non volevo sembrarti invadente…” Eva disse rivolgendosi a Niccolò. “Ma non riesco a credere che tu sia qui! Ho seguito tutte le tue campagne pubblicitarie… Ti seguo anche su Instagram…Il tuo profilo pubblico ovviamente, non quello privato… Sono una delle tue più grandi fan” aggiunse fermandosi davanti a Niccolò.

Questa volta toccò a Martino premere le labbra una contro l’altra per evitare di scoppiare a ridere di fronte alla palese ammirazione di Eva verso Niccolò, consapevole di quanto le parole della ragazza stessero imbarazzando Nicco.

“Uhm…Grazie…” si limitò a rispondere Niccolò, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

“Ho visto anche il video che hai fatto di recente per Emporio Armani…Sei stato fantastico!” aggiunse Eva l’attimo dopo.

“Va beh Eva, abbiamo capito!” la interruppe Martino andando in soccorso del proprio ragazzo.

Marti tornò a guardare i Contrabbandieri e l’attimo dopo sospirò.

“Visto che siete qui, tanto vale che vi presenti” disse Martino sistemandosi più vicino a Niccolò, un braccio a sfiorare quello del moro. “Lui è Niccolò…” iniziò.

“Il ragazzo immaginario” si intromise Nicco prontamente.

Mentre sul volto dei Contrabbandieri e di Eva si disegnava una nuova espressione imbarazzata, Martino incontrò lo sguardo di Niccolò e sorrise divertito.

“Loro invece sono Elia, Luca, Giovanni e, come avrai capito Eva” elencò Martino indicando ciascuno dei suoi amici mentre ne pronunciava il nome.

Niccolò estrasse una mano dalla tasca dei jeans e la sollevò in un cenno di saluto.

“Ciao…”

L’attimo dopo gli occhi di Niccolò tornarono a posarsi su Giò, fissandolo attentamente per qualche secondo prima di riportare lo sguardo su Martino.

“Che c’è?” domandò il ragazzo.

“Meno male che non dovevo preoccuparmi…” commentò Niccolò.

Marti corrugò per un breve istante la fronte confuso dalle parole del ragazzo, prima di capire e immediatamente alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Ancora…Quante volte te lo devo ripetere? Vuoi che te lo metto per iscritto?” ribatté Marti.

Niccolò accennò un sorriso e alzò le spalle.

“Anche i fidanzati immaginari hanno delle insicurezze” replicò ironico.

“E sono anche dei grandi imbecilli!” ribatté Martino a sua volta sorridendo a sua volta.

L’attimo dopo il ragazzo tornò a voltarsi verso i suoi amici, ritornando serio e cancellando il sorriso che fino a quel momento gli aveva incurvato le labbra.

“Va beh, perché siete venuti? A parte la partita della Roma…” chiese.

I quattro ragazzi restarono per un istante in silenzio prima che Elia prendesse la parola.

“Ci siamo resi conto che ieri sera siamo stati un po’…” iniziò.

“Stronzi? Infami? Totalmente insensibili?” suggerì Martino.

Con la coda dell’occhio Martino notò come Niccolò si avvicinò a lui in una sorta di muto sostegno, il braccio destro a sfiorare il suo.

“Ok, abbiamo sbagliato.

Completamente. Ma eravamo veramente preoccupati che ti fossi cacciato in qualche guaio” disse Giò.

Martino annuì lentamente, le braccia incrociate all’altezza del petto.

Eva cercò lo sguardo dell’amico e accennò un sorriso timido.

“Dai Marti scusa! Lo so che in parte è colpa mia…Ma che avresti pensato se ti avessi detto che avevo una storia con lui?” disse Eva indicando Niccolò.

Martino lanciò uno sguardo verso Nicco e sorrise prima di tornare a fissare il volto dell’amica.

“Avrei risposto che ti mancava una parte fondamentale…” commentò ironico incapace di controllarsi.

Le sue parole strapparono una risata a Niccolò e, in rapida successione, anche ai Contrabbandieri rasserenando l’atmosfera tesa.

“Ok, io avrei una proposta.

Dovete guardare la partita, giusto?” disse Niccolò attirando l’attenzione di tutti su di sé.

I Contrabbandieri annuirono.

“Allora che ne dite se preparo qualcosa per pranzo? Così magari prima della partita ci conosciamo un po’ meglio” propose.

Se Eva ed i Contrabbandieri annuirono immediatamente, Martino sollevò le sopracciglia leggermente preoccupato.

“Non dico mai di no quando mi offrono del cibo!” disse Luca entusiasta.

“Va beh, allora intanto che io mi vesto andate in salotto” disse Martino.

Mentre gli altri si dirigevano velocemente verso il salotto, Marti si voltò verso Niccolò e lo fissò con un piccolo sorriso divertito.

“Sei veramente diabolico…” commentò.

Dal canto suo Niccolò rispose al suo sguardo con un’espressione innocente.

“Io? Non so davvero di cosa tu stia parlando.

E’ pur vero che nessuno manda in crisi il mio ragazzo senza pagarne le conseguenze” aggiunse l’attimo dopo sorridendo.

Martino rise e avvicinò il volto a quello di Niccolò per un bacio veloce.

“Credi che sopravviveranno alla mia famosa carbonara?” domandò Nicco subito dopo.

“Cucina quello che ti pare, ma sappi che io mi ordino qualcosa dal giapponese” lo avvisò.

Nicco annuì.

“Buona idea. Non dimenticarti di ordinare gli uramaki e i tentacoli di piovra per me” gli disse prima di voltargli le spalle e avvicinarsi al frigorifero.

Fermo al centro della cucina, Martino osservò Niccolò e per l’ennesima volta da quando si era svegliato quella mattina si ritrovò a sorridere felice soltanto per la presenza di quel fantastico ragazzo nella sua vita.

Le cose con i suoi amici sarebbero tornate lentamente alla normalità, nonostante il duro scontro avvenuto la sera prima, ma Martino era certo che finché avrebbe avuto Niccolò al suo fianco pronto a dissipare i suoi dubbi e a ricordargli quanto fosse speciale il loro legame, sarebbe stato capace di affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

_Tranne forse i One Direction…_

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


End file.
